Oscar and Bea's relationship
The '''Oscar and Bea's relationship' (in fandom, known as OscBea or Beascar) is both the romantic and platonic pairing of the two main characters in Fish Hooks, Bea Goldfishberg and Oscar. They're best friends, but Oscar is secretly in love with her and Bea doesn't know that. In the Season 3, after the prom episode, Fish Prom, both seem have the same romantic feelings each other. Oscar's Opinion of Bea Oscar has a secret crush on Bea, and also has a shrine made up of pictures of her in his locker ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). His confession of his crush slips out multiple times, ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus, The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish, Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story, Just One of the Fish, Fish Prom, Camp Camp") and he has tried to ask Bea out twice, but got scared and changed the subject. Another time he ran away before saying anything ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). Also, it seems that only when he's very concerned with something else is he able to overcome his shyness towards her ("Dollars and Fish"). When Bea was in her locker, Oscar appears with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates with a Heart shaped but he was so scared and nervous, and when Bea see him, He ran away saying: WHAT?!. ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish") It appears to be Oscar's dream for Bea to be his girlfriend ("Flying Fish"). He even envisions her asking to marry him upon receiving his diploma from college if the future turns out the way he wants it to ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Oscar said to her that she is talented, intelligent, so Pretty and Beautiful, but quickly he changed of subject, because Bea was confused. ("Just One of the Fish") When Oscar finds out that his brother was dating with Bea, He screamed and fainted with sadness. ("Bea Dates Milo") Though he currently was dating Angela, Oscar was shown to still have a crush on Bea and still feels very strongly towards her. In one episode, when Bea is questioning Oscar, he mist akes it for her hitting on him, and he blushes and sweats a lot, becoming very nervous. Even though he turns down the offer, because he is already with someone, he puts his head down and cries when she leaves (Oscar is a Playa). When Bea, Milo and Oscar were hidden on the Oscar's locker of the Nurse Fishington, Oscar had a little of Bea's pictures there, but when Bea almost see the pictures, He quickly putted a picture of Angela and he laughed with nervously. ("Principal Bea"). Then of the Baldwin's problem crush with Miss Lips, Bea wanted to said to Miss Lips the confession, but Oscar didn't agree and he said to her: "If you like someone, don't tell them... You wait and hope that something just happens. You just... wait", referring to his crush on her. ("Fish Lips Sink Ships"). Oscar did not like the fact that Bea had a date with Steve Jackson at prom. When the boys arrived at Bea's tank, while the boys and the girls stay their partners, Bea appeared on the stairs totally elegant, so Oscar watches her eyes bright as Bea looked beautiful, until it appears Steve Jackson with Bea, and Oscar change his face for jealousy. At the prom, his girlfriend Angela (one of her last appearances) had brought a video game to the dance, so a moment, Oscar turn off the video game and asks her to dance with him only once, but accidentally calls her "Bea" and Angela was so upset and broke up with him. After Angela broke up with Oscar, Fimberley had announced the slow dance, and at one point he observes Bea crying and follows her to the Hokey Poke, so he tells her that she will not go without dancing, which is offered dancing with her slow dancing, but when Bea heard him Oscar told her that he always come up weird, but Bea told him he wasn't weird all this time and accepts the dance with him and they dance together under the stars.Oscar was so excited and happy to dance with Bea like a dream come true, but in a moment was going to tell Bea about his crush on her, but Bea shuts him and kisses on the cheek, finally they hugged. For Oscar, This would be the best prom ever ("Fish Prom"). Oscar invited Bea to a "date" at a concert of Chicki Fromaj and she agreed, but unfortunately she invited all her frien ds, so Oscar didn't like the idea. ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl") Oscar wanted married with Bea for that she don't move in of Freshwater. ("Bye Bye Bea Bea") Oscar admitted Bea that he doesn't like to talk about her relationships, without saying why. ("Camp Camp") In the Algae Day, although Oscar doesn't like the Hamster Shows, he saw the programs with just being alone with Bea. ("Algae Day") Bea's Opinion of Oscar Bea isn't aware of Oscar's huge crush on her, despite the fact that she sometimes shows somewhat romantic feelings for him; such as when, after hearing Oscar's confession about how he was pretending to be someone he wasn't, she tells him that it was stupid of him and that she prefers him the way he is ("Funny Fish"). Another example would be when Oscar tried to convince her to stay in high school, and said he'd "miss her." Her friends erupted into 'awws' and her eyes became teary ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). She also seems to be adamant about keeping him around, as when she displayed determination not to lose Oscar forever to another 'gang' ("The Dark Side of the Fish"). When the two were punishing Milo for taking a loan and not getting a job to pay for his concert ticket (and making them pay the loan off before he got "pinched") the two acted like a mother and father to him. When they finished lecturing, Oscar grabbed her fin to leave and she didn't think anything of it until Oscar started blushing madly, to which she realized what was going on and let go awkwardly ("Dollars and Fish"). When the genders competed against each other, instead of kicking Oscar out, (something she did to Steve Jackson) she and the girls got him to take up crocheting and help them instead ("Fish Floaters"). It appears that at some point she used to think that Clamantha's crush on Oscar was cute, but thinks it's now sad, meaning that she doesn't like Clamantha's treatment of him, and she helped out with tricking Clamantha to get her off of Oscar ("Two Clams in Love"). Bea also once said that something Oscar did was kinda cute, although it may have been just to get him to do something ("Oscar Makes an Impression"). In one episode, comforts Oscar, patting him lovingly, much to his happiness ("Pamela Hamster Returns"). She says she could kiss Oscar, much to his happiness, in other episode ("Halloween Haul"). Furthermore, in an episode when Bea and Oscar are distrecting two guards, they are holding fins and Oscar sweats very much, but Bea smiles and looks at him the whole time, so it seems like she enjoys holding his fin ("Milo on the Lam"). Bea almost kissed Oscar after giving a speech of "the kiss of his life" for wake up him of the heartbroken coma but Milo pulled her because she took to long time. ("Oscar's Secret Admirer") When the girls throught that Oscar was a player, Bea made her performace of "sweet girl" inviting him to an a date to see if it was true, so Oscar blushed and got nervous. At the end, Bea was desguise of Angela, Oscar's girlfriend, for that Oscar doesn't break up with her, but all ended wrong because he wanted kiss her but surplisingly Angela come back and was angry with him and Bea took of her desguise ashamed. ("Oscar is a Playa") At the prom, Bea was abandoned by Steve Jackson by accident, until when Fimberly announces slow dancing and Bea begins to cry and runs to Hockey Pokey and Oscar follows her. Then Oscar asks slow dancing to Bea, so they finally danced. She kissed Oscar on the cheek and they hugged ("Fish Prom" ). When Oscar and Bea finished singing the song "Puppy Love", she called "our song" because she fascinated sing her favorite song with him. At the end of the episode, when Oscar and Bea remained trapped in the hamster ball, Bea said that is a perfect time for together as they could hear "their song" and she leans over to Oscar's shoulder. ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl") When Bea was dating with Brandon Bubbler, she only wanted talk about him with Oscar. But she realized that Brandon was cheating on her all this time, she cried in a tree and Oscar found her. So, Oscar tried to lift her mood and she hugged him. Finally, Shellsea asked her that why She doesn't like Brandon, and Bea said that Brandon isn't the guy that she need, and then she looked Oscar and greets him. ("Camp Camp") Romantic Moment *After hearing Oscar's confession about the way he was acting, Bea tells him that he was stupid and that she prefers him the way he is ("Funny Fish"). *Oscar told Bea he hopes they can always be friends and that his life wasn't supposed to go the way it is, now that he's was going to pursue Angela. He and Bea hug, Bea still completely unaware that Oscar likes her ("Send Me an Angel Fish"). *Oscar and Bea danced at the Hokey Poke in horror of the prom. During all of this, Oscar was going to tell Bea about his crush on her, but Bea stops him, and thanks him for making this the perfect night, and she kisses him on the cheek. ("Fish Prom"). *Bea leans over to Oscar's shoulder during "their song". ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl") *Bea says, "You poor baby!" when he get's injured, she hugs him, and says that she will never leave his side until he's healed. ("Unresolved Fishues") *When Bea and Shellsea were talking about the Camp, Brandon Bubbler wanted to be with Bea but she rejected him because he isn't the ideal guy, and then she looks at Oscar with a smile and greets him. ("Camp Camp") *While Bea was dancing with Oscar in the Hokey Pokey, she said that is her best moment ever and is magical. Then, she takes Oscar's hands and said that he is a real sweetheart. ("Milo in a Cup"). *In Brothers of a Feather, Bea once again takes sort of a parenting role to Milo by calling him sweetie and asking if he can put Oscar on the phone. *After Bea tells Shellsea about how she and Micheal are compatable and could date, Oscar says sometimes the best thing to do is date your best friend. After Bea gives him a quick glance, he looks down and says it was nothing. ("I Have This Friend"). Gallery Bea sees Clamantha's locker.jpg|Oscar's shrine of Bea Oscar and Bea launching.jpg|Oscar asking bea if they should hold hands Beaspictureready.jpg|Oscar about to spray Bea's hair Bea and Oscar Ride.jpg|Oscar imagines riding with Bea in a car together Oscar's drawing.jpg|Oscar's drawing of him and Bea Oscar and Bea Dancing.png|Oscar and Bea dancing during the theme song Treasurous moment.png|Bea describing that what Oscar did was kind of "cute". Comfort.png|"Oscar, I like you the way you are." Photo_Bombing_Fish_2.png|Oscar and Bea hold hands. OscarXBea lives! Sorta.PNG FF18.png Bea Inspired.gif|Oscar and Bea playing "Bea Inspired" together, a song they each co-wrote. Bea Hugs Oscar.png 645645645.JPG|Oscar has a keychain of a bee with orange headband. It seems as if it represented Bea. 798978.JPG|Oscar looks Bea when she's in the ladder look beautiful. 64564564.JPG|Oscar blushing a lot when bea ask him about date with her. 5645645645.JPG|When oscar gets injured, bea hugs him and says that she will never leave his side until he's healed. Oscbeadancing.jpeg|Oscar and Bea dancing in the Hokey Poke. lolz.JPG|Oscar's dream with a paradise with Bea, as she was agree the date with him. Thanksaww.png|Bea hugs Oscar thanking him to lift her mood for her mistake of thinking that Brandon Bubbler likes her. BeaandOscaraww.png OscarScaredBea.jpg|Oscar trying to invite Bea on a date with him. oscbeapart.jpg|Oscar putting a photo of Angela covering his pictures of Bea in his locker. oursong.png|"That was like... Our Song". Acharityfairtorememberoscbea.png|"Your scales are so soft" Campcamppooroscar.png|When Bea and Brandon were "dating", to Oscar doesn't like see them together. Oscbeadancingdanceparty.png Employeepart.png|Oscar imagining Bea wearing her dress for the school dance. Hairanoidpart.png|Bea invites Oscar to study together for an French exam. Rocklobsteryetipart.png|Oscar protects Bea of the Yeti Lobster after she was hurt by a thorn. Milosbigideapart.png|Oscar and Bea holding hands after Randy confesses that he stole the Milo's Idea. Ilikeyou.png|"I like you" Goodmorningfreshwaterpart.png Dorisfloresgeorgeouspart.png|"I'm still looking fot that certain fish that fits me just right" -Bea Awwpart.png|Oscar's fantasy with Bea with the "Level 8 Archery Braces". LAHB199.png|Bea leaning on Oscar's shoulder during "their song". Fish Prom 7.jpeg|Bea kissed Oscar in the cheek. Oscar & Bea.jpg|Oscar about to tell Bea his crush on her. Category:Relationships